Morgan Black
Morgan Black is the protagonist of the Act I in the campaign Blood Ice Steel in Age of Empires III. ''There, he worked as a leader of the Knights of St. John. He is voiced by James Landcaster. In game, he behaves as a explorer. He can collect treasures, train elite native warriors (if the native upgrade is active) and build trading posts, but he can't build town centers. He is immortal; when he loses his HP, he will be unusable until he recovers some hitpoints and any unit comes to help him. He uses a sword skillfully and has a special attack called Oberhau, a circular deadly attack which can be used each two minutes. He also has a flagship called ''St. Elmo. History He is Scottish, a fact that he is proud of; and son of a village smith. He joined the Knights of St. John in an early age, and dedicated most time of his life in that order, being unmarried and lacking any familiar tie. He, alongside Alain Magnan, defended Malta from the Ottoman armies, specially Sahin's. One time, by Alain's order, Morgan was defending a fortress from constant Ottoman attacks. He and his men could retain janissaries and spahies, but they had troubles when great bombards appeared, so he sent settlers to light a signal fire. Sahin sent some soldiers to stop the settlers, but failed. Then, Alain and his horsemen saw the signal fire and rode to the fortress. Alain scolded Morgan for not defending the fort, but Morgan told him about the bombards; so, Alain and his horsemen destroyed all the bombards. While Sahin was retiring, Morgan had a little argument with Sahin, who tried to convince him to surrender. Most Ottoman troops retired, but there were some Ottoman left in Malta. They counted with a captured great bombard. After resisting an Ottoman attack, the Knights of St. John destroyed all the Ottoman weapon caches. When they finished, they noted a pass that led to a library of stone, who contained info about a misterious organization, the Circle of Ossus. There, Alain told Morgan things said about that organization and sent him to the New World. While he and some of his men where traveling across the Carib, one of them was the first one who saw land. Suddenly, one of the ships was destroyed by a fireship sent by a pirate girl. On the top of her flagship Paris Burning, she introduced herself as Elisabet Ramsey and told them to give up their ships. But Morgan said that they are the Knights of St. John and won't surrender.Elisabet, who also was known as Lizzie, had a brief naval battle against the St. Elmo. They later had another attack of fireships, but managed to arrive to firm land, where they settled and made barracks and docks, to train troops, repair the St. Elmo and get a new fleet, with the hlp of some incoming ships. They managed to defend themselves from the Caribs, who believe them to be pirates who planned to steal them. The Knights of St. John later managed to assault Lizzie's settlement and get three navigation maps. Morgan and his party arrived to Mexico, where there was Sahin's military base. They were oblivious to Sahin's goals: He didn't really lusted for the water of the Fountain of Youth, but he wanted to prevent the Circle from drinking it. After the Knights established their settlement, had contact with their homecity and allied with the local natives, they destroyed the Ottoman fortress. After they went, the Spanish army captured the survivors, where Sahin was. After hearing the status report about the Ottoman battle, he planned to ally with the Aztecs to discover the location of the Fountain of the Youth. Suddenly, Morgan saw one of his guards being chased and killed by a white jaguar. One of the knigts shot it and talked with Morgan about it. Morgan and his men later began to carry out his plan, and in the road they rescued some Aztec prisoners forcibly to work in the mines for the Spanish. After officially allying with the Aztecs, the Aztec leader welcomed them and sent a man for the army of Tenochitlan. Some settlers of Morgan's army arrived to establish a settlement to prepare troops. The knights and the Aztecs successfully stopped all the Spanish attacks until the arrival of the Tenochitlan army, with what the Spanish fort who previously was well protected was destroyed. After that, they discovered that the map was on the floor and that the Fountain was in Florida. When Morgan was with his fleet towards Florida, a hurrican forced them to go to Cuba. Morgan's flagship got seriously damaged. Lizzie and some pirates arrived there, and Morgan acted in a rude way, but finally she decided to help because Morgan promised that she could take the Spanish gold, but the pirate girl put them the condition to earn her respect with heroic deeds. The Scottish knight and his troops managed to defend Havanna from the wrathful Caribs, fix the trade, give a stable for the Havanna's people, reunited a young boy with his original tribe and recovered a stolen good that belonged to the Caribs. After that, Lizzie allowed the Knights of St. John to use her flagship. After arriving, Morgan and Lizzie watched the Spanish bases and Alain encountered them after receiving Morgan's message. Then, Alain told hm to fight the Spanish to take the gold for theirselves, but Lizzie shouted him. Alain told Morgan that they would discuss about his friendships and then Alain rode away. Then, he and Lizzie faced a naval battle, established a settlement, captured one of the treasure ships and rescued Incas who fell as prisoners of Delgado Then, Morgan and Lizzie managed to capture the other treasure ships one by one and obliterated the Spanish army led by Delgado. When they finished, Sahin appeared as a prisoner of the Spanish and was immediately captured by the knights. The Turkish soldier tried to convince Morgan not to kill him because he wanted to stop the Circle of Ossus. Then, Alain appeared and congratulated Morgan for his success and said that he controlled the Lake. An Inca warrior tried to persuade him to be careful with the water in the same way he tried to warn Delgado. However, Alain got mad and revealed some of his true colors when he sent Morgan to execute him and the other Incas alongside Sahin even if the Incas helped the Knights in the war against the Spanish. When Alain went away, Sahin tried to persuade Morgan that Alain tricked him all along. Elisabet also tried to convince Morgan, because she noted that Alain rode to the Lake and left Morgan fighting the Spanish. Since Morgan became to get confused about Alain's actions, he released Sahin and he decided to go to the Lake to discover the truth.When Morgan alongside Lizzie and Sahin arrived with their troops, Lizzie and Sahin discussed about the Circle soldiers. When Morgan saw Alain among them, he got angered because he was manipulating him and all the Knights of St. John, and betrayed them. So Sahin told Morgan to destroy the Fountain of Youth to prevent Alain from achieving his goal. Elisabet suggested to use fireships, but she was low in gunpowder, but Sahin had too many gunpowder, because he was Ottoman. Morgan, Lizzie and Sahin united forces to steal a fixed gun and struggled to destroy the Fountain of the Youth and stopping the Circle. Alain himself tried to stop them, but was killed in battle. When the Fountain of Youth was destroyed, the Circle had to retire. Lizzie got upset because the Spanish treasure was sunken in the Lake, and couldn't forgive him during years. After Lizzie quitted, Sahin and Morgan shook their hands as a signal that they weren't enemies anymore. When Sahin left to reurn to Turkey, Morgan gazed at the water and drunk some water, becoming immortal. Years later, he talked with Amelia Black, her great-great granddaughter. Category:Military Category:Immortals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Victims Category:Vengeful Category:Knights Category:Elderly Category:Self-Aware Category:Retired Category:Strong-Willed Category:Defectors Category:Determinators Category:Outright Category:Successful Category:Leaders Category:Strategists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rescuers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Parents